The Angel Baby
by ttfan111robstar1
Summary: Anael finds herself wanting a child, but knows that making a nephilim would destroy her relationships with her family. Then she discovers the world of Infantilism. Meanwhile, Charlie Bradbury has just lost her mother. The two meet in her mother's hospital room and begin a healing journey for the both of them. Rated M for infantilism. Inspired by "Hatchling" by SailorChibi.
1. Question

Anael sat in heaven, feeling a vague sense of dissatisfaction with her life. This feeling had been bothering her for a long time. She had spent countless hours contemplating what could be missing from her life. She had everything she could ever think of to want. She had her grace back and she had her family around her. What more could she want? Still, the sense that something wasn't quite right wouldn't stop niggling at the corners of her mind.

She decided to shake off the sense of wrong by taking a trip down from heaven to earth. She enjoyed going through gardens and looking at the flowers her father had created. So she found herself in Earth's largest botanical garden. She walked down the brick path and got close to some pink roses so that she could smell them. She was distracted from the pleasing aroma of the roses by a child's giggle. She turned around and saw a mother and child, laughing together and chasing each other through the garden. The sight warmed Anael's heart. There was such love in humans. It was easy to forget that as an angel. She felt the longing in herself intensify and found herself startled by a new thought:

Maybe that's what was missing. She wanted a child.

The idea was radical. Angels didn't have their own children. Nephilims were highly taboo, and she didn't want to risk her newly healed relationships with her brothers and sisters. No, she couldn't do that to herself. But then how was she to pursue this newfound desire? She would have to think of another way.

She found herself walking to a nearby library in hopes of using a computer. They had been a Tremendous help to her as a human. She sat down in a plastic hardback chair and opened the internet. She typed in 'ways to have child without getting pregnant'. She scrolled through pages of suggestions until she found one that caught her eye.

"Adult baby diaper lovers"

 _What?_ What was that? She couldn't help herself from clicking the link. She read postings from adults who enjoyed acting like babies, and the more she saw, the more she thought it was for her. She could take care of someone and love them, but they would still be able to take care of themselves if she was needed in heaven. She could keep this a secret and protect whomever needed her love.

But how was she to find them?

She sighed. Maybe she was thinking too far into this. She wondered if angels could get headaches. She walked around aimlessly until she found herself by a set of glass doors. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her vessel was pretty. A red haired girl with light blue eyes. But she hadn't found much reason to stay in her vessel. She preferred her true form in heaven. But for the first time, She saw potential in her vessel. Maybe it's hands would carry someone, and her lips could kiss them.

She knew now what she wanted. She wanted someone to take care of.

She paused for a minute, trying to find a way to find someone who needed her. Taking in a deep breath, she closed her eyes and extended her grace to her brothers and sisters, looking through their eyes to see if anyone could need her. She saw a flash of someone in the mind of her brother Castiel. A young redheaded woman named Charlie was crying quietly and sending out silent prayers for someone to help her. Castiel would have answered her prayer, but she saw that he was on a hunt with the Winchester Brothers. She reached out to her brother and told him that she would handle this. He thanked her.

Taking a slow breath, she flapped her wings and headed to the hospital where Charlie was waiting.

Charlie Bradbury sobbed in her mother's hospital room. The doctor had just unplugged her life support, and her heart monitor had just gone flat. She cried, the ugliest crying that she had ever done, because even though she knew it was coming, there was no way to really prepare herself for this. Her only surviving parent was gone, and she wasn't coming back.

She found herself looking up when she heard a fluttering of wings and a woman standing in the doorway of the hospital room. She was beautiful, with glossy dark red hair and piercing blue eyes. But her eyes were soft and kind.

"Who are you?" She asked, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"My name is Anael. I'm an angel of the lord." She said.

"Like Castiel?"

"Yes. He's my brother."

"Why are you here?" She asked.

Anael hesitated. A look inside Charlie's mind told her that she was in sore need of comfort. Cautiously, she approached her and wrapped her in a hug.

"You called for me." She said. "Your soul was crying out for comfort. So I came. My brother wanted to come, but he was hunting." She explained.

Charlie leaned into her for comfort. She was desperate enough to accept comfort from a total stranger.

"Your mother is in heaven now." She said. "Her heaven is filled with memories of you and your father. She's happy there."

They were the words she needed to hear, and she returned the hug gratefully.

When Charlie finally calmed down, the two women began talking.

Anael grew more intrigued with Charlie with every moment she spent with her. She felt a connection with her unlike anything she had ever felt before, It was like she had been meant for her. But inside, she was afraid. How was she to ask Charlie to be her baby? She didn't know. However, when Charlie mentioned she loved role playing, she jumped at the chance like a hungry tiger.

"You like role playing?" She asked. Charlie smiled for the first time in hours.

"I love it."

"What kind of roles do you like to play?"

"A queen."

"Have you ever considered a different role?"

"Like what?"

"…Like a baby?"

Charlie looked at her confusedly. "I haven't considered that. Why do you ask?"

"I've been looking to be a mother. But since nephilims are frowned upon and too dangerous to have, this was my only outlet. Would you consider role playing as my baby?"

Charlie looked at her with surprise. She would never in a million years have pictured a stranger asking her such a question. But then again, something surprised her even more. She felt a sense of peace about it. She felt safe with Anael, and knew that she would be protected by her. With trembling hands she said the word in the front of her mind.

"Yes."


	2. Answer

Charlie spent most of the next evening contemplating Anael's offer. She had given a lot of thought on the words the angel had said. She knew the angel had been sincere in her request. She meant her no harm, and would protect her. None of that bothered her. What did was the idea of her parents watching over her from heaven. Would they be ashamed of her if she did this? What would her mother think of her if she ended up calling another woman "Mommy"? Charlie didn't know. And the lack of knowing distressed her.

Anael was back up in heaven when she felt her new connection with Charlie being pulled. It was only a slight tug, but it was enough to worry her. Alarmed, she immediately appeared in Charlie's home.

Startled at the sudden intrusion, Charlie's head snapped up as she was met with Anael's tenderly concerned gaze.

"Are you alright?" Asked Anael.

Charlie smiled. "I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

Anael looked at her with surprising knowledge. "We both know that isn't true.

Charlie sighed and sat down on the couch. Her shoulders slumped and she began to shake with quiet sobs.

Anael stood there awkwardly for a moment, unsure of how to proceed, before coming to comfort her. She sat beside her on the sofa and put an arm around her shoulders. She felt Charlie lean into her embrace. For a long while, neither of them said anything, and eventually Charlie's sobs died into sniffles.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Anael asked.

Charlie finally looked up and wiped at her eyes. "I'm so confused." The words were a broken whisper.

"What are you confused about?"

"About this. Us. I don't know what to think. I don't know what my Mother would think about all this…"

Anael sat quietly for a minute, trying to find the right words to say. She felt a strange protectiveness well up in her, one that was unrivaled by any other. She wondered briefly if this was the kind of feeling that Castiel had when he raised Dean from perdition. And in that moment, she knew she was forever changed. She knew with a sudden and fierce intensity that even if this aspect of their relationship didn't work out, she would always be Charlie's guardian angel.

"I think your mother would want you to be happy." She said tactfully, hoping the words sounded sincere without giving too much of her feelings away.

Charlie looked up at her, half afraid to believe her words. She had long ago began to forget little details about her mother. The way her hair fell around her face, the way she sang off key at church, and the sound of her laugh. The memories came flooding back in a rush, and the words made her heart wrench, and suddenly she was crying all over again.

Anael's heart plummeted to the floor at the thought of saying the wrong thing. But one look in Charlie's mind told her that she had actually said the right thing. She gave Charlie a tight hug.

"She would be so proud of you." Anael whispered.

"Thank you." Charlie rasped.

"Are you alright?"

She felt herself still. she almost said no, but she felt himself barely, just barely, shake her head no. She watched Anael's eyes fill with worry. She sighed quietly, and then stood up. She pulled Charlie over and had her calm down in a nearby rocking chair. She knelt down on the floor until Charlie met her eye level.

"What is bothering you?" She enunciated each word very specifically for her. She tried to break her eye contact, but she would not let her.

"I don't know how to say it." She found herself saying.

"If I have to look into your mind, I will." She said.

Somehow she found that oddly comforting. She wanted to say it though.

"I… I need to tell you something."

"Alright. I'm listening." She said calmly.

She knew she was trying to bolster her, but somehow it made her anxiety rise higher.

"I… Do you… Do you remember when you asked if I would consider your offer

"Yes, I do." She said slowly, trying to figure out where she was going with this.

"There was… there is… a voice." she said, Trying to figure out what to say. "It has come along over the years, and has told me to try new things. There was one that I kept ignoring it over the years. It told me that It was embarrassing to want something like that at all. Especially when my mother was on a ventilator. But it was there even before that, and I just learned to push it away." By the end of her speech she was blushing, and it gave Anael the answers she needed.

"Charlie… Is the voice yours?" She asked.

Her blush brightened, if that was even possible. Slowly, hesitantly, she gave her the barest nod. Anael gently took Charlie's hands into her own and clasped them. "There's no reason to be ashamed of wanting this, Charlie."

"Yes there is!" She exploded. "This isn't normal; Who wants to be treated this way?!"

"You do, and that's perfectly fine. I'm not going to judge you for wanting to be treated like this. In fact I prefer this, because I want to be a mother just as much as you want to be a baby. But you have to let yourself have this. There's no shame or judgement with me. You can be as free with me as you are on your own here. I just want to hear you say that this is what you really want."

Charlie looked up at her with vulnerable eyes and saw nothing but love mirrored in Anael's. Her gentle smile made sure she had nothing to fear. The connection bridged any gap of awkwardness between them. So, with a trembling voice and equally shaky hands, she gave her final answer to Anael's question.

"Yes."


End file.
